GUDAGUDA Teito Seihai Kitan/Main Quest
Prologue NO BATTLE Chapter 1 |Lv 1, NP1}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Chibi Nobbu; Lv 44 18,410 HP |en12 = Chibi Nobbu; Lv 44 18,410 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Chibi Nobbu; Lv 47 39,148 HP |en22 = Oda Nobunaga; Lv 79 391,306 HP 575,450 HP |en23 = Chibi Nobbu; Lv 47 39,148 HP |dropicons = }} *'Battlefront : High Speed Charge :' Oda Nobunaga will full charge her NP bars at the start of every turn. Unremovable passive. *Chibi Nobus have no NP bars. *Battle ends when you delete Oda Nobunaga's first HP bar. *or Battle ends on turn 8 }} Chapter 2 NO BATTLE |Temporary}} }} Chapter 3 |Lv 5, NP1}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Man with Black-Coat On; Lvl 80 494,400 HP |dropicons = }} }} Chapter 4 Clear Mission 3 to unlock NO BATTLE Chapter 5 |Lv 10, NP1}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Li Shuwen; Lvl 80 306,720 HP 204,480 HP |dropicons = }} }} Chapter 6 NO BATTLE Chapter 7 Clear Mission 6 to unlock |Lv 70, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Okita Sōji; Lvl 90 304,175 HP 173,400 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of the Battle : **'Battlefront : High Speed Combat' : Grants self Evasion (1 hit) and Quick Performance UP (1 turn) at the start of every turn. Unremovable }} Chapter 8 Clear Mission 7 to unlock NO BATTLE Chapter 9 |Lv 70, NP3}} |Lv 80, NP4}} |Lv 80, NP4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Heroic Spirit Soldier; Lvl 30 50,677 HP |en12 = Heroic Spirit Soldier; Lvl 30 50,677 HP |en13 = Heroic Spirit Soldier; Lvl 31 52,502 HP |en14 = Heroic Spirit Soldier; Lvl 32 54,162 HP |en15 = Heroic Spirit Soldier; Lvl 32 54,162 HP |en16 = Heroic Spirit Soldier; Lvl 33 60,472 HP |en17 = Heroic Spirit Soldier; Lvl 34 62,270 HP |en18 = Heroic Spirit Soldier; Lvl 35 68,994 HP |en19 = Heroic Spirit Soldier; Lvl 37 78,070 HP |dropicons = }} }} Chapter 10 |Lv 70, NP3}} |Lv 80, NP4}} |Lv 80, NP4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Demon King of The Sixth Heaven・Akechi Mitsuhide ; Lvl 90 556,288 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of the battle, the boss will buff itself with : **'Battlefront : Phantasmal Heart :' Recover 50,000 HP at the end of every turn. Unremovable *Battle ends after turn 5, or if it's first layer of HP is removed. }} Chapter 11 |Lv 90, NP5}} |battle1 = Grand Battle 1/1 |en11 = Demon King of The Sixth Heaven・Akechi Mitsuhide; Lvl 90 218,541 HP 186,754 HP 170,860 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of the battle, the boss will buff itself with : ** : Recover 10,000 HP at the end of every turn. Unremovable *His normal attack damage one random enemy while his critical attack damage all enemies. *Active Skills : ** : Increases own Critical Chance for 1 turn. ** : Drains 1 front-line member's NP by 20% and Charges own NP gauge by 1 tick. *Noble Phantasm : ** : Deals damage to all enemies and remove their buffs. *Break : ** : : Debuff all front-line members with Nullify Defense Buff (1 time), and Buster Down (3 turns) ** : : Debuff all front-line members with Nullify Attack Buff (1 time), and NP Damage Down (3 turns) }} Chapter 12 NO BATTLE Epilogue *''Released on June 20, 2018 18:00 JST'' NO BATTLE |Permanent}} Unlocks }} Part II Prologue NO BATTLE Part II Prologue NO BATTLE Seven Spear Quests Konjoin= |Lvl 70, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Ar-Nobu; Lvl 40 30,482 HP |en12 = Demon King of The Sixth Heaven・Oda Nobbu; Lvl 90 386,040 HP |en13 = Super Meka Nobbu Mk. II; Lvl 90 98,064 HP |dropicons = }} *Super Meka Nobbu Mk. II Passives : ** Battlefront : Demon-Modded : Start every turn Pierce Invulnerability (1 time, 1 turn). }} |-| Saishō-ji= |Lvl 70, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Cu-Nobu; Lvl 39 45,640 HP |en12 = Kato Shuwen; Lvl 90 314,050 HP 226,116 HP |dropicons = }} *Kato Shuwen Passives : ** Battlefront : The Ultimate Martial Arts : Start every turn with a Critical Damage Up (1 time) ** : Gains "Debuff the Target with Defense Down (3 turns) when hit by its normal attack." (2 turns) ** : Debuff himself with Poison (Permanent) ** : Debuff Himself with Poison Damage Up (6000 Dmg in total, with this Buff) *Cu-Nobu Active Skills : **Buff itself with Evasion (1 hit) and Defense Up (3 turns) }} |-| Eikyuji= |Lvl 70, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Mede-Nobu; Lvl 39 41,542 HP |en12 = Kato Mediaki; Lvl 90 256,584 HP 320,730 HP |dropicons = }} * Kato Mediaki Passive Skill ** Battlefront : SUSHI Factory : Charges her own NP gauge by 2 ticks every turn. ** : Celtic Defeated Fist : Charges her own NP gauge to maximum, at the turn her HP bar breaks. }} |-| Sakamoto= |Lvl 70, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Katagiri Medumoto; Lvl 90 309,540 HP 232,155 HP |en12 = Medu-Nobu; Lvl 42 40,524 HP |dropicons = }} *'Battlefront : Can I Go Home Yet? :' Katagiri Medumoto buffs herself with Buster Resist +50% at the start of the battle. [Unremovable] * : Heals 5000 HP to party (Player). Seals their skills for 3 turns. }} |-| Shiba Park= |Lvl 70, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Hirano Ecchan; Lvl 90 297,675 HP 255,150 HP |en12 = Hera-Nobu; Lvl 35 51,452 HP |dropicons = }} *Hirano Ecchan Passive **'Battlefront : Recycling Wagashi :' -10 critical stars from the player's party, at the start of every turn. ** : -10 critical stars from the player's party, at the start of every turn. (stacks with previous buff) unremovable }} |-| Nankoku-ji= |Lvl 70, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = EMI-Nobu; Lvl 39 43,849 HP |en12 = Fukushima EMINORI; Lvl 90 233,142 HP 305,760 HP |dropicons = }} *Fukushima EMINORI Passive **'Battlefront : Defender of GUDAGUDA :' Grants Fukushima EMINORI 50% Arts Resistance [Permanent, Unremovable] *EMI-Nobu Skill ** : Increases own critical chance and critical damage for 2 turns. *EMI-Nobu NP ** : Deals damage that ignores defense buffs to one enemy and Reduces their attack for 2 turns. }} |-| Ryūsenji= |Lvl 90, NP4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Hassa-Nobu; Lvl 43 41,040 HP |en12 = Okada Izō; Lvl 90 240,658 HP 284,414 HP |dropicons = }} *Okada Izō Passives : **'Pseudo-Battlefront : Personification of God's Wrath :' Grants self 50% Quick Card Resistance [Permanent, Unremovable] ** : Gain Guts (1 time, Revive with 1 HP) and Debuff Resistance Down (permanent) }} Part II - Epilogue |Lvl 90, NP5}} |Lvl 90, NP5}} |battle1 = Grand Battle 1/1 |en11 = Avenger・Yodo-juku; Lvl 90 231,629 HP 170,674 HP 195,056 HP |dropicons = }} *Passives : **'Battlefront : Revenge of Yodo-juku :' Inflict Burn status (Permanent, Removable) to all front-line party members, at the end of every turn. Unremovable *HP Break : ** : Inflict Burn Damage Up to all front-line party members. Removable ** : Inflict Burn Damage Up to all front-line party members. Removable }} Category:Event Category:GUDAGUDA Category:Quests Category:Main Quest